critical_role_plfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Exandria
Exandria to nazwa świata, w którym odbywa się większość wydarzeń Critical Role. Exandria istnieje na płaszczyźnie materialnej, chociaż posiada połączenia z innymi płaszczyznami egzystencji, takimi jak portale do płaszczyzn żywiołów strzeżonych przez Ashari. W Exandrii mówiono wieloma językami. Najczęściej używany był ten wykorzystywany przez humanoidów, choć większość ras posiadała własny język. Historia Ponieważ bogowie pierwsi przybyli do Exandrii, minęły trzy różne epoki świata: Założenie, Wiek Arkanum i Nieszczęście. Wydarzenia w Critical Role mają miejsce w czwartym wieku. Założenie Założenie było w pierwszym wiekiem Exandrii. W tym czasie bogowie wydali stworzenia zamieszkujące Exandria, zanim rozdzieliły się na dwie frakcje w wojnie z Pierwotnymi Tytanami: Pierwszymi Bóstwami i Bogami Zdrady. Wiek zakończył się klęską Pierwotnych wraz z Bogami Zdrady, co uczyniło świat bezpiecznym dla rozkwitu cywilizacji. Twórcy Protean W tym pierwszym wieku, bogowie poprowadzili elfy, krasnoludy i ludzi, wraz z wieloma innymi rasami, które miały ambicję. Ponieważ świat nadal był niebezpiecznym miejscem, rządzonym przez żywiołowy chaosu, wiele ich dzieci zostało zabite w pierwszych dniach. Bogowie zasmuceni utratą tak wielu dzieci obdarowali śmiertelników magią tajemną, aby mogli lepiej się bronić. The Dragons Metallic zostały stworzone, aby pomóc w obronie Dzieci Stworzenia. Dzięki pomocy smoków cywilizacja zaczęła rozkwitać, a śmiertelnicy najpierw ofiarowali cześć swoim twórcom. Pierwotni Tytani Żywiołów żyli pod ziemią od czasu przybycia bogów, a teraz wstali, by siać spustoszenie w dziełach bogów. Ich rzezia zwróciła uwagę demonów z Otchłani, którzy przybyli, aby ucztować na szczątkach. Pierwsi Bogowie a Bogowie Zdrady Gdy Pierwotni zdewastowali stworzenia, powstały dwie frakcje między bogami. Pierwsi Bogowie chcieli zostać i podbić Pierwotnych, pozostawiając ziemię bezpieczną dla swoich dzieci. Bogowie Zdrady, sfrustrowani ich stratami, poddali się; niektórzy poddali się szaleństwu, a niektórzy zaczęli przekręcać swoje dzieła i łączyć siły z Otchłanią. Pierwsi Bogowie, z pomocą swych śmiertelnych mistrzów, ostatecznie zniszczyły Pierwotnych i wypędzili Bogów Zdrady z Płaszczyzny Materialnej. Ziemski Tytan Los jednego z pokonanych Pierwotnych, ziemskiego tytana, znany jest jako Vox Machina. Ten tytan został pchnięty najpierw w ziemię, w północnej Issylrze, wznosząc pasmo górskie. Leżał tam przez całą wieczność, jego szczątki zostały wykopane przez krasnoludy kanibali, dopóki nie został ożywiony przez Vecnę. Założenie Vasselheim Po osiągnięciu pokoju, pierwsza prawdziwa cywilizacja mogła się zakorzenić. Nazywała się Vasselheim, „Miasto Świtu” i „Kolebka Stworzenia”. Wiek Arcanum Wiek Arcanum była drugą erą Exandrii. Zaczęło się ponad 1500 lat przed wydarzeniami z Critical Role, w tym czasie śmiertelnicy przetestowali granice mocy tajemnej, rzucili wyzwanie bogom, którzy je stworzyli i doprowadzili do ucieczki niegdyś pokonanych Bogów Zdrady. Arcane Ambition ''' Śmiertelni magowie stawali się coraz potężniejsi, budując całe zamki w ciągu jednego dnia, a nawet ucząc się tworzyć własne formy życia. Napędzany poszukiwaniem nieśmiertelności, nienazwana śmiertelna kobieta rzuciła wyzwanie i pokonała samego Boga Śmierci, wstępując na jego miejsce w panteonie. Jeden człowiek, arcymag Vespin Chloras, starał się wykorzystać moc bogów zdrady. Złamał swoje więzienie, w którym pojawiały się głodne kreacje i wypuścił je z powrotem na płaszczyznę materialną. '''Ghor Dranas Kierując się pragnieniem dominacji, wygnani bogowie wyszli ze swoich złamanych więzień, oczarowali maga, który ich uwolnił i założyli własne królestwo na drugim końcu świata. Królestwo nazywało się „Ghor Dranas” (co, według Mistrza Gry, oznacza „wątły związek”) i znajdowało się w regionie, który później stał się Xhorhas w Wildemount. Napaść na Vasselheim Od Ghor Dranasa bogowie zdrady rozprzestrzenili swoje wpływy i ostatecznie dokonali ataku na bastion Vasselheim. Bitwa trwała dwadzieścia dni i nocy, ale dzięki boskiej pomocy Najwyższych Bóstw Vasselheim i jego mieszkańców wygrali. Ten atak sprawił, że zarówno śmiertelnicy, jak i bogowie zostali wstrząśnięci. Śmiertelnicy zamieniali swoje tajemne moce w wykuwanie heroicznej broni, a bogowie przygotowywali się do wojny. Nieszczęście Nieszczęście była trzecią epoką Exandrii, dokładny czas jest niepewny, ale wiadomo, że Ioun, który został ranny w tym wieku, odzyskiwał zdrowie przez co najmniej 800 lat, a wiek ten obejmuje drugą wojnę przeciwko Bogom zdrady, którzy zdewastowali cywilizację, w niektórych przypadkach przestawili geografię świata. Wiek kończy się porażką Łańcuchowego Zapomnienia i budową Boskiej Bramy. Boska wojna Po napaści na Vasselheima ponownie doszło do konfliktu z bogami zdrady. Większość miast, które powstały w epoce Arcanum, została zredukowana do popiołu, pozostawiając Vasselheima ponownie jako jedyny bastion cywilizacji. Historycy szacują, że nie więcej niż jedna trzecia ludności świata przeżyła tę wojnę. Aby zakończyć wojnę, Najwyższe Bóstwa próbowały wypędzić Tharizdun, Łańcuchowe Zapomnienie. Podczas bitwy Ioun, Mistrzyni Wiedzy, zadała niemal śmiertelny cios, z którego wciąż dochodzi do siebie. Jednakże Rytuały Pierwszego Wygnania zostały z powodzeniem wprowadzone w życie po raz pierwszy, a Tharizdun został pokonany. Długa regeneracja Ostatecznie królestwo Ghor Dranasa zostało pokonane, a bogowie zdrady ponownie zostali wygnani, ale teraz z wiedzą i strachem, że mogą powrócić. Podczas gdy śmiertelny świat powoli odzyskiwał siły po zniszczeniach, które zniósł, Pierwotne Bóstwa rozważały, jak mogą zapobiec trzeciej boskiej wojnie. Rozbieżność Mając nadzieję na dobre odseparowanie bogów zdrady, Najwyższe Bóstwa wycofały się z Planu Materialnego. Za sobą i pokonanymi braćmi wznieśli barierę znaną jako Boska Brama, która uniemożliwiła jakiemukolwiek bóstwu fizyczne przejście do królestwa śmiertelników. Odejście bogów z Exandrii i zmniejszenie ich wpływów było wydarzeniem, które od tego czasu stało się znane jako „Rozbieżność”. Po dywergencji Wydarzenia Critical Role mają miejsce podczas czwartej epoki Exandrii. [Ten przedział czasowy obejmuje całą współczesną historię od czasów Rozbieżności. Mnisi z rezerwatu Cobalt i inni historycy nazywają i numerują lata w kalendarzu Tal'Dorei jako „PD” lub „po-dywergencji”. Na przykład na początku nowej kampanii rok wynosi 835 PD). Wpływ bogów Chociaż nie są w stanie fizycznie przejść do Exandrii, zarówno Bóstwa Pierwotne, jak i Bogowie Zdrady nadal udzielają darów z daleka swoim śmiertelnym wyznawcom. Vasselheim pozostaje bastionowym miastem Pierwszych Bóstw, gdzie boska magia jest powszechna, ale tajemna magia ściśle reguluje jej rolę w wyzwalaniu Nieszczęścia. Ślady rozbieżności Potężne relikty z wojny z bogami zdrady pozostają rozproszone po różnych płaszczyznach istnienia. Osiem z tych relikwii zostało zebranych przez grupę bohaterów znanych jako Vox Machina, choć więcej pozostaje zagubionych. Wniebowstąpienie nowego Boga Arch-lich Vecna po raz kolejny naciskał na ograniczenia mocy tajemnej. Jeśli chodzi o wydarzenia w „The Endless Atheneeum” (1x106) i tylko drugi raz w historii świata, śmiertelnik, osiągnął moc boga. Vecna starał się wtedy zebrać czcicieli i rozszerzyć jego moc, podczas gdy Pierwotne Bóstwa starały się go pokonać. W przeciwieństwie do ostatniej wojny, Boska Brama stanowi teraz barierę między Pierwszymi Bóstwami a nowo wniebowstąpioną Vecną, która doszła do władzy po śmiertelnej stronie bramy. Vox Machina, kierując się błogosławieństwami Ioun, Pelor, Sarenrae i Kruczej Królowej, wziął na siebie konfrontację z Vecną. Na szczycie swojej wieży w poruszającym się mieście Thar Amphala, gdy Vecna poprowadził kolejny atak na Vasselheima, stanęli twarzą w twarz z nowym bogiem. Wprowadzając te same rytuały wygnania, które zostały użyte do zapieczętowania Łańcuchowego Zapomnienia, z powodzeniem wygnali go z Płaszczyzny Pierwotnego Materiału. Jako młody bóg, który nie był w stanie w pełni zrealizować swojej mocy, zanim został wygnany, nie wiadomo, jaki wpływ wywarłby teraz Vecna. Kalendarz Tal'Dorei Rok exandrian trwa 328 dni w ciągu 11 miesięcy. Każdy dzień ma 24 godziny, a dni tygodnia to Miresen, Grissen, Whelsen, Conthsen, Folsen, Yulisen i Da'leysen. Ten szczególny kalendarz ma elfie korzenie i jest używany na całym kontynencie Tal'Dorei i większości innych cywilizowanych obszarów na świecie. P'ory roku' Wiosna zaczyna się na początku miesiąca Dualahei, oficjalnie zaczynając od trzynastego - Festiwalu Odnowy. Lato rozpoczyna się w środku Unndilar, oficjalnie rozpoczyna się 26 dnia znanego jako Zenith. Jesień zaczyna się wcześnie w Fessuran, oznaczona przez dzień żniwa 3 dnia. Zima zaczyna się drugiego dnia Duscar, w Wigilię Nory, która jest nocnym świętowaniem i wspominaniem tych, którzy polegli w bitwie. Święta New Dawn: Pierwszy dzień nowego roku jest także świętym zmieniaczem, ponieważ stary rok ustępuje nowej ścieżce. Emon świętuje New Dawn wielką ucztą o północy, która zwykle zawiera krótką sztukę celebrującą zmiany obserwowane w ubiegłym roku. Dzień wyzwań: Święto Władcy Burz jest jednym z najbardziej hałaśliwych świąt w Emon. Tysiące widzów bierze udział w dorocznej „Godsbrawl”, która odbywa się na ringu w Świątyni Władcy Burzy. Ludzie wybierają ulubionego mistrza swojego bóstwa, a między Mistrzem Władcy Sztormu a Mistrzem Platyńskiego Smoka jest zacięta (choć przyjazna) rywalizacja. Zwycięzca zdobywa tytuł „Najwyższego Mistrza” przez cały rok. Wild's Grandeur: Choć Archeart jest bogiem wiosny, szczyt sezonu wiosennego jest świętym dniem Dzikiej Matki. Mieszkańcy południowych dziczy Tal'Dorei świętują siłę Dzikiej Matki, podróżując do miejsca o wielkiej naturalnej urodzie. Może to być szczyt górskiego wodospadu, centrum pustyni, a nawet stary i spokojny park miejski (np. Azalea Street Park w Emon). Chociaż Emon rzadko celebruje Wilde Grandeur, nieliczni, którzy to zrobią, zasadzą drzewa, przestrzegając święta. Deep Solace: Święto Allhammer jest obchodzone przez szczególnie pobożnych wyznawców w izolacji. Medytują o znaczeniu rodziny i jak mogą być lepszymi matkami, ojcami, rodzeństwem i dziećmi. Krasnoludzkie społeczności, takie jak Kraghammer, świętują całym dniem spędzając na ucztowaniu i piciu. Elvendawn (znany również jako „'Midsummer'”): Święto Archeart obchodzi pierwsze pojawienie się Elfów w Exandrii z Feywild. W Syngorn elfy otwierają małe drzwi do Feywild i świętują. Highsummer: Święto Dawnfather jest szczytem sezonu letniego. Emon świętuje cały tydzień darowaniem i ucztowaniem, kończąc o północy 21 Sydenstar (rocznica Bitwy Wzgórz Umbra, gdzie Zan Tal'Dorei zdetronizował Trista Drassiga). Whitestone (gdzie Dawnfather jest patronem miasta) świętuje z podarowaniem prezentów i festiwalem świateł wokół Drzewa Słońca. Ze względu na okupację Briarwood, pieniądze są małe, więc większość ludzi z Whitestone decyduje się dawać drobne rzeczy, za które są wdzięczni, zamiast kupować prezenty. Świt cywilizacji: Święto Nosiciela jest szczytem sezonu jesiennego. Emon świętuje wielkie ognisko na placu każdej dzielnicy, wokół której każda wspólnota tańczy i daje prezenty. Noc Wniebowstąpienia: Chociaż rzeczywista data jej dojścia do boskości jest niejasna, to jednak dzień świętej Opiekunki Kruków jest obchodzony jako dzień jej apoteozy. Chociaż większość w Emonie uważa tę uroczystość za martwą i makabryczną, wyznawcy Opiekuna Kruków uważają, że czcigodni zmarli woleliby być czczeni z wiwatami, a nie nędzą. Embertide: Święto Platinum Dragon to dzień pamięci. Uroczystość i szacunek są pokazywane tym, którzy polegli w obronie innych. Winter's Crest: Ten dzień obchodzi wolność Tal'Dorei z Errevon the Rimelord. Jest to szczyt sezonu zimowego, więc pobożni wyznawcy Opiekuna Kruków (jako bogini zimy) uważają to za jedno ze swoich dni świętych. Jednak w większości krajów ludzie widzą herb Wintera jako świeckie święto, często obchodzone z wszechobecną muzyką w miejscach publicznych, z dawaniem wystawnych prezentów dla krewnych i bliskich, a także wycinanie i dekorowanie drzew w pomieszczeniach. Drzewo słońca w Whitestone często zdobione jest lampkami i innymi bombkami na Winter's Crest. Winter's Crest jest również wtedy, gdy bariera pomiędzy samolotami jest najcieńsza, jak widać, kiedy Raishan był w stanie rozerwać szczelinę do Planu Żywiołów Ognia i pozwolić Thordakowi wrócić do Exandrii.